Protecter
by ElectricAnya
Summary: Adelaide Lauren Potter is the daughter of the famous Lily and James Potter. Lily gets a feeling that one day, she and James are going to die and Harry will need protection from the Dark Lord. She casts a spell, the Anima Charm, uon her daughter, and Adelaide is now forever the guardian angel of her little brother Harry. "Haec colligatio animarum, minor aeternum patrocinabitur."
1. Summary

Adelaide Lauren Potter is the daughter of the famous Lily and James Potter. Lily gets a feeling that one day, she and James are going to die and Harry will need protection from the Dark Lord. She casts a spell, the Anima Charm, on her daughter, and Adelaide is now forever the guardian angel of her little brother Harry.

"Haec colligatio animarum, minor aeternum patrocinabitur."


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**_Godric's Hallow, September 1981_**

"Adelaide, go help your mother with Harry." James Potter instructed his nine-year-old daughter

"Yes, Daddy." Adelaide smiles, walking into the living room.

Lily Potter has Harry asleep in her arms, whispering to Uncle Lupin in the living room.

Addie, being her curious self, waits in the doorway, listening in on her mother's conversation.

"Remus, I'm not joking. I know something's going to happen. I have this feeling that _he _is coming. He's coming back, Remus, coming for my son." Lily whispered slightly hysterical. No-one was taking her seriously. No-one believed her when she said the Dark Lord was rising once more.

"Lily, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is _not_ coming. Yes, granted, he is rising." Uncle Lupin attempted to assure Adelaide's mother.

"Mommy?" Adelaide walked into the living room and sits in front of Lupin.

"How much did you here, Addie?" Lily sighs with worry. Adelaide is far above the average nine-year-old in magical intelligence, already shocking able at Occulemcy.

"Is Harry in danger?" she asks tentatively.

"My dear child." Lupin says gravely.

"I think its time, Lily." James appears in the kitchen doorway.

"For what?" Lily fakes confusion. She knows what her husband means, and hates every last bit of it.

"The only way to protect the Chosen One, Lily." Lupin already sunken face gets darker.

"No!" Lily Potter shrieks, "I will not! I will not put my children in any sort of danger!"

"Mommy." Adelaide turns to her shaking mother. "Do it. Protect Harry."

"Lily, dear, Addie knows the risks. We discussed this, and she agrees. She knows and accepts the risks of performing this spell." James gives a sorrowful smile at his crimson-haired wife.

"I'll do it." Lily finally gives in after half an hour of persuasion.

"You know the words?' Lupin asks.

"Unfortunately." Lily nods her head in agreement. She turns to her daughter." Adelaide, know I love you. If anything happens…." Lily trails off, unable to bear the thought of losing her daughter.

"I know, mommy. I know." Addie smiles a reassuring smile at her worried mother.

Lily takes a deep breath before placing the sleeping figure of Harry into Adelaide's arms. One more deep breath, and the spell is begun.

"_Ut his animarum colligation, et postnatus proegetur in aeternum." _

A flash of ice blue light shoots out of the end of Lily's wand, and encases both of her children. The light disperses into the air, and Adelaide crumples to the ground, harry still protected in her arms. Harry awakes, and screams shrilly.

"Put Harry to bed Lily, I have Adelaide." James says.

"I must leave now, thank you both for letting me come." Lupin gives a small smile, before apparating with a resounding _crack_.

Lily disappears up the stairs to Harry's nursery, and James lifts Adelaide into his bedroom. He goes downstairs, and sits in his favorite armchair by the bookcase, nearest to the fireplace. A sudden sense of foreboding washes over the man, and he can't shake the feeling this was the last time he will ever see Lupin again, much less his daughter and son.

A flash of red, and the door to the Potter house is thrown off its hinges. Lily has just reached the bottom of the stairs after checking up on her unconscious daughter. She sctreams, and James matches it whith a startled yell of his own as both pull out their wands.

"Lily! Protect Harry!" james yells at his wife, and she disappears up to where baby Harry lay sleeping.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouts, as the one and only Dark Lord waltzes into the living room.

Voldemort simply steps aside, and James' spell hits the wall.

"_Advara Kedvara!" _Voldemort hisses, without a second thought.

James Potter slumps to the ground, dead. His feeling was correct. That was the last time he saw his best friend, and his family again.

Voldemort stepped over the dead body of James Potter, and up the stairs to where lily was attemptimng to soothe a frightened Harry.

Lily fought to the end, to the last breathe. Her children were safe, Harry protected by both a soul binding charm, and an ancient spell brought into play when his mother died protecting him. And Adelaide, hidden by a simple Disillusionment Charm cast when Lily went to check up on jher sleeping daughter.

"Both children are safe, Albus, but Lily and James are both dead." Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration, reports.

"Lily 'un James Pott'r!" Hagrid, the half-giant, wails

"Oh dear." Albus Dumbledore frown as he sees the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "The curse rebounded on Harry, I presume. Voldemort-"

Hagrid and McGonagall wince at the use of the dark lords name.

"-Is no more?" Dumbledore finishes.

"Yes, sir." Hagrid mutters. "Pile'a robes on the floor."

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Minerva asks, readjusting harry in her arms and stroking Adelaide's hair, who is terrifiedly latched onto the animagus' leg.

"Separated." Adelaide blurts meekly. "Mama said is she and Daddy died Harry would go to Auntie Petunia."

Minerva looks slightly taken aback. "Did Lily really say that?"

"No, Mama thought it." Adelaide whispers.

"Harry must go to the Dursleys. And Adelaide, where did your mother say you'd go?" Dumbledore asks softly.

"Mama says my godfather. Severus Snape." Adelaide frowns a little. "Is Harry going to be alright with Auntie Petunia?'

"Perfectly safe, my dear. Perfectly safe." Dumbledore assure the frightened nine-year-old.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, UK 1986**

**Harry Potter, age 5**

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon thundered, storming into the tiny parlor in the Dursley's home, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR AUNT THAT WAY!"

Harry Potter, just barely five years old, backed away terrified from his red-faced uncle.

"You little-" Vernon looked murderous, and raised his hand as if to slap harry.

A lock _crack_ echoed through the house, and a thirteen year old girl appears infront of Vernon, dressed in a simple white shirt, a gold and scarlet tie, and black jeans.

The girl looked coolly at her startled uncle. "You will never lay a hand upon my brother."

The girl turned around, and ran a hand through her brother's hair. "Stay safe, Harry. And remember to do as Petunia says."

The crimson haired girl gives one last murderous look at Vernon, throwing a snarl to Petunia in the doorway, and disappears from the room with a loud _crack_ much like the one signaling her arrival.

_That was the first and only time Vernon moved to lay a hand on Harry Potter._

**King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, Present day**

Two teenage girls are in the corner of the platform, a sore sight to the eyes if you bother to look at all. The one on the left stands slightly hunched over, her hands stuffed inside her black cargo pants. She has on a matching black vest, over a magenta tee that's the exact color of her pixie cut hair. Her eyes are searching the platform, waiting for someone. The one on the right, however, stood straight and tall, her white blonde hair flowing behind her, with blue dyed tips. She wears a simple white top, a bit flow-y on the arms and low cut, with a pair of jean shorts and loafers.

"There he is, Dora." The one on the right nudges her friend in the direction of a family of redheads entering the platform, followed by the boy with a mass of black hair.

"He's grown so much, Addie." Dora remarks

"Yes, he really has." Addie grins, before striding over to the family of redheads.

"Hello, Molly." Addie addresses the plump woman in the group.

"Addie!" Molly Weasley smiles, enveloping the blonde girl in a hug.

"Hello, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy." Addie greets the rest of the Weasl;eys, heartily.

"Hey!" the twins say in union

"Hello, Harry." Addie grins at the black haired boy. 'I'm Adelaide. We've met, but haven't seen each other since you were six, I think."

"Five, Addie. Harry was five." Dora smirks. "I know because you disappeared in the middle of Flitwick's lecture on the Levitation spell."

"Who are you?" Harry aks, wide-eyed. Never before had he seen such strange people.

"I'm Adelaide, Harry. Adelaide Potter, your older sister." Addie smiles

**Addie's PoV**

I watch as astonishment crosses the face of my brother. "You-but-wha-"he stutters.

The crimson colored Hogwarts Express give a loud_ toot toot_ signaling its time to go.

"We'll see you later! Nice seeing you, Mrs. Weasley!" Dora grabs my arm and we dash to the train.

The Weasley children follow suit, and soon we're on our way.

Dora and I walked to the back of the train, to wear the seventh years are. We plopped ourselves into an empty compartment, and sighed contently. It had been about two years since Nymphadora and I had been Hogwarts students. We're both Aurors now, being with us both as metamorphous' it was kind of easy. We both passed Disguise and Concealment with flying colors.

"Adelaide, what are we really doing at Hogwarts?" Dora asks me.

"We're, well, I'm here to protect my brother. You're with me because you're my best friend and practically my sister. Also Ministry's orders." I looked at her across the compartment, her head pressed against the window. "We're assistant Professors for Snape and Quirrell."

"Snape?" My best friend looked annoyed "I have to be an assistant for Snape?"

I laughed. "Oh for the love of Merlin, Dora! I'm the assistant for Snape. We both know you can't do Potions for shit."

We sat and laughed for the rest of the ride, eating Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every-Flavor-Beans. I cackled like a mad woman when Dora got a booger-flavored one, and her hair when green with disgust. About ten minutes before the train was due to arrive at Hogwarts, we decided to put on our robes. Dora's was dark grey, with a black and yellow hem to signify her as a Hufflepuff. Mine were jet black, with a scarlet and gold trim. I had to knot Dora's tie for her, after she got her finger stuck in it after attempting it herself. My pink haired best friend slipped on a pair of black flats, while I tugged on my trusty black knee length combat boots.

When we disembarked the Hogwarts Express, you could hear Hagrid calling for the first years to board the boats.

"Shouldn't we…"Dora trailed off as I dragged her to the carriages.

"We've already been sorted. This will get us to the castle faster, and we need to talk to Dumbledore." I smiled

"Oh."

We near the horse-less carriages, some idiot second years wondering hopw they fly.

"The thestrals are always so beautiful." I murmur.

I can see the thestrals, likewise a handful of others. You have to have seen death to be able to see the skeletal horses. I watched a friend die before me, during a duel trying to bring in a wizard who had performed one of the Unforgivable Curses on his son.

We hopped into a carriage with two other second years, both Ravenclaws.

Within a few min utes, we arrived at the castle, and sprinted up to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, returned to Hogwarts so soon, ladies?" Albus Dumbledore gave a heartwarming smile when we entered his office.

"No, professor, but Hogwarts seems the same as when I left. We're here to find out about our potions as assistant professors for the Potion's master and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dora smile. You can't help but smile when the old wizard with half-moon spectacles is in the room.

"Ah yes. Adelaide, you have requested the position as Professor Snape's assistant, right?" the Hogwarts headmaster double checks.

"Yes sir, and Dora will help Quirrell."

"Very well. I hope it's alright if you share quarters. I'm afraid we only have one set of empty rooms."

"That's alright." Dora reassures him.

"Very good then. Ah, I see you've trimmed your robes with your old house colors." Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes twinkle. "Vary charming."

Dora and I blush. I watch as her hair turns crimson with embarrassment, and I know my eyes have done the same. Her hair betrays her strong emotions; my eyes betray my every emotion.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Dumbledore gives a wink. "You both are allowed to try out for Quidditch, if you would like."

Dora meets my eyes, and they're sparkleing with excitement. We were both avid Quidditch players in our day at Hogwarts.

"Now I daresay you'd best be off, the feast is about to start."

We're halfway out the door when Dumbledore says "You may sit with your old houses, if you wish. They teachers podium is also open to you.", as an afterthought.

Hogwarts, _here we come._


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Addie's PoV**

The Great Hall was packed with students, new and old, when we walked in. The first to spot the two nineteen year old witches walking into the Great hall in the middle of the feast (us) was the Slytherin table, nearest to the door. They whistled cat calls at us, and Dora and I looked at each other disturbed. We spared a glance at the teachers podium, but mutually decided to sit at our old house tables.

I plunked myself down amidst scarlet and gold. A proud Gryffindor, I am. "Hey." I said subtlety

"Uhm, aren't you a bit old to be in this school?" One of the third years remarked

"I graduated two years ago." I chuckled. "I took up a position as Snape's potion's assistant."

"Adelaide Tonks?" one of the Weasleys gasped. Io think it was percy. "_The _Adelaide Tonks? Prefect and former Head Girl?"

"That's right!" I grinned at one of the Weasley twins. "I was a prefect and Head Girl, but I also managed to be one of Hogwarts greatest pranksters since James Potter and his friends."

Percy looked astonished. "How did you manage that?"

I simply winked. "Only those who wish to follow in the path of the Hogwarts Pranksters know the secrets of best."

"And, dare I say it, but it looks like in a few years, Fred and George could give James Potter himself a run for his money." I take don as an afterthought.

Fred and George grinned at me, and I winked back.

"Attention! Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice thundered through the great hall."I have a few announcements!"

The hall quieted at once.

"First off. The third floor is off limits to those who do not wish to die a very painful death." The headmaster looked stone-like. "second, I would like to introduce two new teachers, assisting Professor's Snape and Quirrell in their subjects."

"Former Hufflepuff and current Auror Nymphadora Tonks, who will be present in professor Quirrell's class," Dora stood up at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore stared at me for a moment, and I gave a curt nod. Time to announce to Hogwarts who I really am. "Currently an Auror, and formerly a Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Potion's assistant Adelaide Potter!"

A collective gasp filled the room as many whispered among their tables. "Potter? As in _Harry Potter?_"

I stood up, and almost every single head swiveled to face me, well, the ones who weren't already staring.

"Ms. Potter will be present in Professor Snape's Potion's class."  
I sat back down, and caught the eye of my brother at the other end of the table. My face lights up. He made Gryffindor!

"Let the feast commence!" The food appears on our tables, and i smile wider.

I walk over to where Harry is sitting with Ron Weasley, and a bushy haired girl.

"Hello, Harry, Ron." I pile a bit of mashed potatoes on my plate. "And I'm afraid i don't know you're name."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." The girl looks over at my brother. "Are you Harry's..." She trails off

"Yes. He's my younger brother!" I reach over and ruffle his unruly black hair.

I stare at Hermione for a few seconds. "You would have done well in Ravenclaw." I search her face. "But your heart is brave and bold."

"Uhm..." Hermione looks uncomfortable

"Im skilled in Occulemcy, so don't worry. Im not some freaky child." I pretend to ponder a thought. "This might make me freaky."

I channel my metamorphous powers, and make my hair into a foot tall sky blue mohawk, a pig snout, and doe eyes.

"Ahh!" Most of the students happening to be looking at me screamed out in fright.

I chuckle, reverting my hair back to its waist length blonde with blue highlights, normal nose, and back to my mood-changing eyes. I can tell their an excited purple now.

"Oh!" Hermione looks surprised. "Your a metamorphous!"

"Righty-ho!" I stuff my face with mashed potatoes.

"Schedules, schedules!" McGonagall walked around the table, handing out said pecies of paper.

"Well well well. I see I'll be stuck with a Potter for the year." Snape strides over to our table.

"I still am the girl that made top of your N.E. class." I look pointedly at the Potion's professor

"Yes, is suppose. Report to my office after the feast." Snape exits the Great Hall.

"Snape is the worst. I feel so bad for you." Fred sympathizes.

'So much pain.' I think to myself.

"What did you say?" A girl, who I think is Parvati Patil, asks me

"Oh! Nothing." I tell her. Whoops. Must have said that aloud.

"Adelaide!" Professor Flitwick tottles over to the table. "So nice to see you again!"

"You to, Professor!" I smile, Charms class was always one of my favorites when I attened.

"That Radish Jinx you created," Flitwick squeaks, exited, "Brilliant!"

"You created a jinx?" Fred Weasley looks impressed.

"Yep!" Want me to show you?" I smile, knowing my eyes have changed to blue, signaling mischief. "Any volunteers?"

Fred grins. "Do me."

"Uhh…" Everybody stares with second hand embaressment.

"That didn't come out right." Fred blushes

I, on the other hand, can't stop laughing. My hair is changing all the colors of the rainbow, making other people at the table laugh.

"Oh… ok." Iclam myself down enough to perform the Jinx.

"Aures Radiculae!"I say, pointing my wand at Fred.

Everyone giggles as radishes begin to fall out of Fred's ears.

"F-Finite!" I gasp, laughing. The radishes stop falling out of the ginger's ears.

"Very nice wand movement!" Flitwick squeaks again, clapping.

Everybody watching gives a start, having forgotten the Charms Professor was at our table.

"Thanks, Professor." I pocket my wand. Students start to trickle out of the Great Hall, first-years lead by the House Prefects. "Better be off. Snape wanted to meet me. Shouldn't keep him waiting." I exuse myself from the table, and make my way down the familiar path to the dungeon classroom.

"Professor?" I speak my head around the door to the dark Potions classroom.

"Come in." Snape's voice says softly.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly, entering the room and shutting to door behind me.

I look around the room, and very little has changed in the last two years since I left. Snape's big black s=desk still sits in the front, with a Self-Stirring cauldron on it, with the white cutting board-thingy on it. His stores are still in alphabetical order, and in the back I can see the door that leads to his private ones.

"Adelaide, you are Potter's sister, no?" Snape turns to me.

"Yes sir." I give a small nod. "But Harry only just knows."

"And the real reason you are here?" Snape snaps (haha see what I did there).

"To have questiona answered." I sigh. "But the main?"

Snape looks at me quizzically. I run a hand through my blonde-now-bright-pink hair.

"Because I have to. It would be annoying if all of a sudden in the middle of an Auror meeting I suddenly Disapparate because my brother decided to get himself into danger." I sigh. "This way I can keep an eye on him."

"What do you mean?" Snape ask, thoroughly confused.

"My soul is bound to Harry's," I admit, "and every time he's in danger of _something,_ be it a slap or death, I un-intentionally Apparate to his side, to protect him."

"But that.."Snape trails off, understanding my dilemma. "oh dear." Is all he manages.

"can I go?" I indirectly point toward the door. " I have to unpack and stuff."

"oh, yes of course." The hooked nosed Potion's professor says. "One more thing. What other abilities should I know about?"

"I'm a metamorphous, I have the Inner Eye, I'm a pretty good Occulems, I'm bound by the Anima Charm, I'm an animagus, uh, I think that's it." Snape looks shocked.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckle. "a bit laden with powers."

"You can go now." Snape says flatly. "report to my office at seven on Monday."

"Yes, sir." With that, I disappear down the corridor, towards the Staff Quarter's.

A loud cackling filled the hallway, followed by a teacher running out of their classroom. "Peeves!" they shout. It sounded like the Arithmancy teacher.

"Hey, Peeves." I grin. Little rascal.

"Miss Addie!" the poltergeist floats down beside me. "Got any new tricks for ole Peevsie?" he cackles

"Sorry Peeves, I don't." I shrug. "I'm a teacher now, so I cant really do any pranks."

Peeves pouts. "But Miss Addie's got the bestest of 'em all!"

I smile, peeves and I had some great times ransacking this castle with pranks. " Sorry, but those Weasley Twins sure got a brain full of pranks!" I remark.

"Thanks for helping ole Peevsie!" the Hogwarts resident poltergeist cackles, and flys off in search of the Weasley Twins.

I finally reach the quarter's Dora and I will share, and start to unpack my old Hogwarts trunk. It's good to be back.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Addie's Pov**

The weekend simply consisted of Dora and I unpacking our trunks, and making several trips to Diagon Alley for things we forgot to bring. The apartment-like staff quarters consisted of a main living-room area, then a hallway that formed a kind of T-shape, with two bedrooms on either end, and a bathroom in the middle, with two sinks. There was a simple pine wood table, with four chairs, that had food supplied by the house elves.

"Addieeeee." Nymphadora Tonks whines

"What?" I pull out a jar of beetle eyes from my bag, bought on the most recent trip to Diagon Alley.

"I need to go pick up some things for Quirrel before the semester starts." Dora emerges in the doorway to my room.

I stare at, with an 'are you kidding me' look. "Really?"

"Really." My fellow metamorphous grimaces

"Ugh fine. I'll go ask Snape if he needs anything that I can pick up."

We pull on our robes over our shorts and tees, and traipse down the hall to the potion's classroom, where Snape tends to sulk while organizing his stocks and making plans for the year.

"Snape?" I knock on the door, and the hooked nosed, greasy haired professor appears. "Dora and i are headed to Diagon Alley for some last-minute supplies. Do you want me to pick up anything?" I ask

"Yes, thank you." Snape walks back to his desk. "I am low on beetle eyes, wolfsbane, and holly berries."

"That's it?" I shift my weight to my other leg.

"Quite." Oook. Odd answer.

"Well, I'll be back in a jiffy." I walk with Dora, and Apparate to Diagon Alley from there.

My alarm blared at me at six that morning. Straggling out of bed, I waddled over to Dora's bedroom, and shook her awake.

"C'mon, Dora!" I shook her violently like the Potter I am, "we better eat breakfast!"

With a slightly in-humane moan my best friend rolled out of bed. "meh."

I rolled my eyes, and practically skipped down to the great hall.

Snape, who was already in his spot at the teacher's podium, glared at me as I skipped into the Hall. He better not stare at me like that for the rest of the year.

**Sorry its so short. Only 337 words.**

**Thanks to DarkShadowOwl for bringing to my attention the fact that i said Snape was Addie's godfather and she went to him, yet he was sour to her like he is to Harry. Thatnks, because i actually meant for Adelaide's godfather to be Lupin.**

**Also, to the dear person who critqued my story and didnt bother to leave the name:**

**This story is written for fun. Im not going to write day-and-night on these chapters, so dont expect that from me. I also would like to say that _i know_ that if i post and author's note like that i might loose readers, but _i really dont care._ I prefer that to looseing readers because i havent updated for weeks. That way you have a reason for my absence. So shutb up and sit down.**

**My attitude towards this story has also gone down, and i feel like im at a dead end. So until I get rid of theat nasty bit of Writer's Block, Clarissa Le Fay is probably my new priority.**

**If someone could make me a book cover or if someone knows an artist from deviantart (not particularly) that could draw me a character, i'll find something to do for you. And if any of you wouldnt mind beta-reading my stories, PM me.  
**

**~Anya**


End file.
